Miscellaneous Powers
Many mermaids gain superpowers along with their tails, once again frequently based on H2O: Just Add Water! They also tend to upgrade from one to another, mainly starting with an elemental power and moving to a more weather related one. This does not apply to temporary powers, but permanent ones that a character can use at any time. If a mermaid has to recite a spell, use a potion or otherwise relies on some object other than herself, it does not count. Nor do powers used by non-mermaids belong on this list. Atmokinesis Main article: Atmokinesis The ability to control the weather, particularly storms. This power is typically a combination of several mermaid abilities, which are also powers in their own right; control of wind, rain, lightning and the like. Body Manipulation The ability to control one's own body or someone else's. Known Users *Dasia (Pink Tail) Bubble Manipulation The ability to create and control bubbles. Known Users *Kristey (Mermaid Tails) *Cassie (Magic Tails) Cloth Manipulation The ability to alter fabric or cloth, such as to instantly change one outfit into another. Known Users *Andy Carter (The Tale of a Tail) *Aria (Make Waves) *Jake (Mermaid Secret) Cryokinesis Main article: Cryokinesis Also known as Glaciokinesis, the ability to freeze objects and generate snow other substances. Specifically, freezing water is Hydro-Cryokinesis. Associated with the element of air. Dream Walking The ability to enter the dreams of others. Known Users *Mia (The Revealed) Elemental Manipulation The ability to control or even transform into the elements. This includes manipulation or creation of earth, fire, air and water. Known Users *Piper (The Fin Trials) Evaporation The ability to rapidly dissipate water, turning it into vapor without heat. Known Users *Cassie (Our Fantastic Life as Mermaids) Force Fields The ability to create energy shields to trap or deflect attacks (or attackers). Known Users *Zuri Rico (Sea Girl) Gelidkinesis The ability to turn water into a gelatinous substance, or to generate slime/goop. Known Users *Alyssa (Get Off My Tail; lost in Season 1 finale) *Angela (Secret of the Scales) *April (Make Waves) *Cassidy (Under Sea Secret) *Jackie (The Tail of 2 Mermaids) *Jessica Celeste (Tales of Tails) *Kenzie (Mermaid Magic) *Nathalia Ramos (Mermaid Secret) *Nicole (Magical Mermaids (magicalmermaids4life)) *Phoebe (Imperfect) *Phoebe (Scales) *Rikki (Magical Mermaids (magicalmermaids4life)) Healing The ability to heal the injuries of oneself or others. Known Users *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Ruby Smith (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Maggie (Magic Tails) Hydro-Chromokinesis The ability to manipulate the color of water. Known Users *Sophie Pope (The Scale Sisters) Hydrokinesis Main article: Hydrokinesis Also known as Aquakinesis, the ability to manipulate water. Instant Knockout The ability to render someone else unconscious instantly without harming them. Known Users *Caroline (Mermaid Magic) Instant Learning The ability to absorb a new skill and excel at it rapidly, sometimes in seconds. Known Users *Alex Smith (Namaka) Intangibility The ability to make oneself no longer solid, and therefore pass through walls or have objects pass through the body without harm. Known Users *Zoie (The H2O Sisters) Invisibility The ability to make oneself unseen to others. Occasionally it can also extend to making other objects or people invisible. Known Users *Amber (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *April (Make Waves) * Cadence Jones (Switching Scales) *Claire (Too Many Secrets) *Kaity (Fish out of Water) *Kristie (Neptune's Mermaid) *Lilly (Mermaid Shells) *Marissa Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Riley (Our Crazy Mermaid Secret) *Roxy Williams (Under the Spell) *Toby-Jack Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Zac (Magic Tails) *Zoie (The H2O Sisters) *Zuri (Water Red Life Manipulation A general ability to create or stimulate life. Known Users *Amelia Coudroy (The Secret Scales) *Marlowe Kresh (One Different Secret) Light Manipulation The ability to control light. Known Users *Alice (The Fin Trials) *Alyssa (Get Off My Tail) *Brooke (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Nessa Greene (Switching Scales) *Piper (The Fin Trials) *Ruby (Creature of the Deep) Moon Shield The ability to block the light of the full moon, preventing it from having its usual intoxicating influence on a mermaid. Known Users *Bella (Get Off My Tail) Plant Manipulation The ability to control plants and nature. Known Users *Emma (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) Precognition The ability to see into the future. Known Users *Lucy (The Calling of the Ocean) *Nikki Mendez (Namaka; through dreams) *Persephone (Modern Mermaids) Restoration The ability to restore broken objects to their original form. It may be simply the reversal of shattering. Known Users *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) Self-Replication The ability to create duplicates of oneself. Known Users *Kelly (Fish out of Water) Shapeshifting The ability to transform into someone or something else, be it human, animal or inanimate object. This is typically not classed as a mermaid power, but a separate species. Known Users *Blaire (The 2 Silver Tails) *Brooklyn (The 2 Silver Tails) *Cleo (Mermaid Secret) *Sapphire (One Minnesota Mermaid) Shattering The ability to make objects spontaneously shatter. Known Users *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Mia (The 3 Tails) *Sophie Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Toby-Jack Pope (The Scale Sisters) Siren Song The ability to hypnotize others with one's singing voice. Because of its control over others, this is more often a villainous power than a good one, but there have been exceptions. Known Users *Sidney (Mermaid Tail) * Morgan (Mermaid Magic) Siren Tracking The ability to see where a Siren has been and pursue it. Known Users *Kristie (Neptune's Mermaid) Solar Manipulation The ability to control and manipulate the sun and sunshine, associated with the element of fire. Known Users *Aly Fisher (One Different Secret) Stellar Manipulation The ability to control one or more stars. Known Users *Pandora (The Mermaid Portal) Superspeed The ability to travel at high speeds without harm or significant energy loss. Known Users *Alyssa (Get Off My Tail) *Bree (4 Tails) Superswim A water-only variant of superspeed: the mermaid can swim at incredibly high speeds without tiring. Known Users *Erika (Sunset Mermaids) *Nikki (Sunset Mermaids) Superstrength Enhanced strength. Known Users *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) Telekinesis The ability to move objects with one's mind. Levitation Another name for telekinesis; specifically the ability to make objects float in the air. Known Users *Amber (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Cleo (Mermaid Secret; lost in Season 1 finale) *Dasia (Pink Tail) *Diamond (Mermaid Tails) *Lelia Crystal (Magic Tails) *Madie (Under the Sea) *May Canter (Magic Tails) *Nikki (The 3 Water Girls) *Reeva (BFF Mermaids) *Roxy Williams (Under the Spell) *Ruby (Creature of the Deep) *Selena (The 3 Water Girls) * Sereia (Mermaid Magic) *Sophie (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Taylor Waters (Magic Tails) *Trish (Scales and Shells) Aqua-Telekinesis The ability to move objects that are touching water. Known Users *Alex (Unnaturally Fishy) *Maggie (Mermaid Tail) Telepathy The ability to read minds. It can also be used to manipulate memories, swap bodies, or create headaches. Known Users *Alice (The Fin Trials) *Blaze Hildon (Namaka) *Christy (Fish out of Water) *Claire Brooks and Holly (combined; Under the Spell) *Lucy (The Calling of the Ocean) *Marissa Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Phoebe (Scales) *Sophie (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) Insanity The ability to make someone else lose their mind. Known Users *Katherine (The Siren's Tale) Teleportation Main Article: Teleportation The ability to instantly transport from one place to another. Thermokinesis Main article: Thermokinesis The ability to heat water, boiling or even evaporating it. Associated with the element of fire. Time Stopping A subset of temporal manipulation, the ability to stop time. Can be linked to ice in that it "freezes" time. Known Users *Alicia (Want to Know My Secret?) * Jessica (My Magical Secret) * Jordan (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Mekenna Seastar (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Taylor (Magic Tails) Zoolingualism The ability to communicate with, or understand the reactions of, animals. Known Users *Ally (Our Crazy Mermaid Life; only fish) *Amber (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Anna (Mermaids at Midnight) *Elizabeth (Fishy Secrets) *Reeva (Ocean Mermaid) * Riley (Switching Scales) Category:Special Effects Category:Power Overdose Category:Powers